The Saga of Ranma & Usagi: Lost Days!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: A martial artist and a fabled princess suddenly disappear in modern-day Tokyo, at the same time. This is the aftermath. A Ranma-Half x Sailor Moon x Other crossover story.


**The Saga of Ranma and Usagi: Lost Days! – By Ocramed**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **Note: This is a multi-genre story. C &C are welcomed.**

 **Special Note: This is a side-story to the main story, "The Saga of Ranma and Usagi!", which covers the time when Ranma Saotome and Usagi disappeared, and when they reappeared a month later.**

 **Author's Note: Each chapter will be 1000 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

" _Usagi!" screamed a black cat, though it was too late._

" _Mamoru…NO!" cried a dumpling-haired girl, as she and a pig-tailed boy were swallowed up by some sort of vortex, which had appeared in front of the Cherry Hill Temple._

 _Mamoru Chiba watched, as his beloved disappeared._

" _Usagi, no!" Mamoru yelled, as the vortex disappeared. "No-"_

"Gah!" Mamoru yelled, as he bolted upright in his bed. He began to calm himself down, as he remembered where he was. He then looked over to see a familiar picture, of himself and of his beloved fiancée…

"Usagi," Mamoru said with finality, as he began to shed an uncontrollable tear. He failed to save his fiancée from a trap intended for another…

"Usagi…"

Later…

It's been a few days since Usagi Tsukino mysteriously disappeared, in front of the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple, where the famous Hakawa Shrine was located. Originally, Mamoru wanted to meet with Usagi at the temple, along with some friends, to determine whether to have a traditional wedding. Some wanted to have both a traditional wedding and a Western one, since having a Western-style wedding was popular these days. But with the disappearance of the would-be bride, it was doubtful that there would be any wedding after all…

Now, it was time to determine exactly what had happened, including whether Usagi was-

"DEAD?" yelled Makato Kino, aspired chef-student, as she slammed her hand on the dining room table. Makoto and the others were having a meeting in the residence section at the temple, where a discussion was being made as to the next plan of action.

"You're telling us that Usagi might be dead, Setsuna?"

"Mako-chan, calm down," said Minako Aino.

"I am simply stating a possibility, since I have yet to determine the Princess' status," replied Setsuna Meioh, as she sipped her tea. She then glanced at the Hakawa Shrine's shrine maiden.

"Like Rei, I am unable to determine the Princess' status," Setsuna replied.

"Me not determining Usagi's 'status' does not mean that she's dead, you know," retorted Rei Hino. "If Usagi was dead, the spirits would have informed me."

"Maybe the reason why you can't find Usagi is because you really can't see into the future?" asked Ami Mizuno, as she looked up from her 'Mercury Computer'. "Or, better yet, she might be not on Earth at all?"

"I get it," Makoto said. "For all we know, Usagi could be trapped in some other dimension with that guy."

"I really don't think Usagi would cheat on me," Momoru said suddenly, as he turned to face his friends.

"Wah?" Minako replied, as she and the other girls glanced at each other…

"She wouldn't, right?" Mamoru said again, louder.

"No one is saying that," Rei replied evenly. Truth to be told, the guy that Usagi was with, the moment the "event" occurred, was…handsome. In fact, he seemed familiar to her somehow.

"Mamoru, we should focus on what has happened, not what might be," Setsuna replied. Truth to be told, Setsuna was concerned about the future of Crystal Tokyo, considering what has happened to the heir of the Moon Kingdom. In other words, should Usagi be unable to fulfill her duties as "Princess Serena", the future Neo-Queen Serenity, Setsuna might have to find a replacement for the Prince of Earth Kingdom to marry.

But there was another problem.

Momaru and the others were unable to protect Usagi from harm, even though the Moon Princess was not the target of the attack. Both the attacker and what the attacker used need to be investigated further. If there was a way to bring back Usagi, the Sailor Scouts will have to start from there.

"Rei, Ami," Mamoru said, as he regained composure. "What do we know about…what happened?"

"I was able to determine the name and whereabouts of the boy who attacked Usagi," Ami said, as she brought up a holographic image of one Tatewaki Kuno, of Nerima Ward. "His name is 'Tatewaki Kuno', and he is a senior classmate at Furinkan High School. Apparently, he is also a champion Kendoist."

"That would explain how fast that guy was," Makoto replied. "Mina and I tried to 'double-team' him, and he managed to slip through our attack."

"Yes, after proclaiming victory over that other boy," said a talking cat named Luna, as the black cat plopped next to a white one.

"How did it go, Luna?" asked the white cat.

"Not very good, Artemis," Luna said with a sigh, as she plopped into Ami's lap. "Ken and Ikuko are worried, of course, as is Shingo."

"We may need to consider…erasing their memories," Rei offered, as she received a stare of disbelief. "What? I am only suggesting that to relieve their pain and suffering, until we get Usagi back."

"Well, it's not like their memories weren't altered before," Makoto said, as she recalled how Princess Chibiusa, aka "Rini", came from the future, and literally walked into the lives of the Tsukino family, by pretending to be a cousin of the family. It was only later that it was determined that "Rini" was, in fact, the future daughter of Mamoru and Usagi. And speaking of which…

"Wait," Mina said suddenly. "If Usagi had disappeared, then what about the timeline and stuff?"

"Curiously, the timeline is intact," Setsuna offered. "There will be a 'Crystal Tokyo' after all, and Neo-King Endymion is the betroth of Neo-Queen Serenity, with Princess Chibiusa as the heir apparent."

"Hmmm," Mamoru said. Then he frowned.

"Are we talking about Usagi as 'Neo-Queen Serenity'?" Mamoru asked.

"For now, I am certain," Setsuna replied. "However, considering what has happened, it may be necessary to change who gets to be the 'Neo-Queen'…from those who are presently HERE, should the Princess does not return."

The Sailor Scouts looked at each other, and then at Mamoru, who turned away with a furious blush...

"We seem to be jumping the gun, aren't we?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis is right," Luna said. "We cannot give up hope."

"Luna's right!" Makoto said with confidence. "Usagi wouldn't give up on us…or anyone else!"

The Sailor Scouts nod their collective heads.

"Thanks," Mamoru said with a smile, the first time he did so since the…incident.

"Then it's settled," Luna said. "We'll check out the young man who caused all this, and how."

"And we'll bring Usagi safe and sound," Rei said. "And then, I can yell at her for putting us through this nonsense."

"Rei!" Ami said shocking.

"I'm KIDDING. You know, for old time's sake?"

The Sailor Scouts, and Mamoru, merely shook her head.

Meanwhile, across town, there was a Roman Catholic Church, that was dedicated to the Patron Saint of Bunnies, which was located right across the street from Azabuu Juuban Park. A priest of European descendant had concluded his business at the parish, as he locked the front door of the church.

"What's that, lass?" said the priest, as he looked at the stain glass window that decorated the edifice of the front of the church. The man wore stark white, short hair, a trimmed beard and carried himself more as a warrior knight of old, than a man of the cloth.

The priest, known as Father Maximillian Zobek, listened intently, even though no one else would be able to hear the words being spoken to him…

"I know, lass," Zobek replied, as he placed his hat on his head, while pulling on his long coat. "I know. You wish to let your friends know that you are well…despite your present situation. Just be patient. You will be reunited with your loved ones soon."

And, with that, Zobek takes his leave, even as the occupant who slept in the crypt seems to smile at Zobek's reassurance.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

 **Next Time: A visit to Nerima Ward brings about the attention of the ninja's of the north. See you next time…**


End file.
